De alegrías y errores
by WritersCompulsive
Summary: La vida de las personas se puede ver influida por distintos factores a lo largo de esta ¿Cómo te afectaría si tuvieras una enfermedad congénita? ¿Qué harías? ¿Y si las decisiones que tomas no son las mejores? Edward Cullen es un chico que sufre de fibrosis quística y que se ha dejado influir demasiado por el medio ¿Quieres saber que es lo que ocurrirá con su vida? Pues entra y lee
1. Prólogo

**- Titulo:** De alegrías y errores

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer:**Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_**

Hoy, estando a solo 20 de Junio, se podía decir que era el día más feliz de la familia Cullen. Ellos estaban felices ya que por fin, después de largos meses de espera, podrían tener a su pequeño milagro en sus vidas.

Carlisle y Esme ya eran padres de dos pequeños diablillos de 4 años, los mellizos Rosalie y Jasper. Ella era la mayor por solo dos minutos, pero eso era suficiente para que ella se sintiera la hermana mayor más importante y mejor del planeta. Jasper, por otro lado, era más tranquilo y no le molestaba que su hermana se creyera la mejor, él sabía que no era así. Ahora los dos esperaban impacientemente acompañados por sus abuelos paternos y maternos a que su padre saliera por las puertas de metal, detrás de las cuales se suponía atendían a su mami para traerles a su hermanito.

En otra habitación del pequeño hospital se encontraba Carlisle acompañando a su esposa, que pujaba una y otra vez, para traerles a su niño, su pequeño.

Carlisle, a pesar de ya haber terminado su carrera de medicina y luego la especialidad de cardiología, se volvía a sentir como un estudiante y su corazón estaba tan acelerado como cuando esperaba a que nacieran los mellizos.

— Vamos Esme, un último esfuerzo y vamos a tener al pequeño con nosotros— la alentó la ginecóloga que estaba entre sus piernas para recibir al bebé

— O una pequeña— le recordó Carlisle, ansioso por saber si tendría a un pequeño futbolista para que acompañara a Jasper y a él los fines de semana a la cancha o una princesita para que, coludida con su hermana, se empeñaran en hacerle todo tipo de peinados en su rubio cabello o pintaran sus uñas con el esmalte infantil que les regalaría.

— O una pequeña— repitió la doctora y colega de Carlisle con una sonrisa

— Vamos Esme que ya queremos conocer a ese bebé— le dijo su amigo Eleazar, pediatra de sus hijos y amigo de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo.

La aludida asintió son alegría y dio el último pujo que se había sincronizado con la contracción que tenía en ese momento.

Lentamente la rubia y espesa cabellera del pequeño bebé comenzó a vislumbrarse y pronto su cabeza estuvo fuera. La doctora comenzó a limpiar un poco sus vías respiratorias sin saber aún lo importante que era esto para el pequeño bebé.

Su madre, alegre de saber que cada vez quedaba menos, siguió pujando con fuerzas hasta que su bebé estuvo afuera, mostrándose ante todo el mundo que estaba en el cuarto en ese momento.

— ¡Es un niño!— exclamó la doctora levantando al pequeño que estaba entre sus manos y que se movía mientras lloraba.

— Es un niño, mi amor. Es un niño— repetía una y otra vez Carlisle besando la sudorosa frente de su mujer

— ¿Quiere cortar el cordón el orgulloso padre? — preguntó la ginecóloga después de haber atado el cordón que aun unía al bebé con su madre

Carlisle, aun tembloroso por la emoción, se acercó a tomar las tijeras y cortó la unión madre e hijo, para que luego se lo colocaran en el pecho a su esposa, que no dejaba de llorar de felicidad.

Pronto llegó la enfermera y se lo llevó para hacerle todos los chequeos de rutina al pequeño. Carlisle veía como su compañero y amigo trabajaba en su hijo limpiando sus vías respiratorias de cualquier elemento, tomando todas las muestras necesarias con ayuda de la enfermera, evaluándolo, pesándolo y midiéndolo, tomando su temperatura, entra otras cosas.

Esme, al ver como si esposo miraba atentamente lo que ocurría en la pequeña camilla neonatal que estaba en el cuarto, le indicó que fuera a verlo para que no estuviera solo en sus primeras horas. Él le sonrió y lentamente se acercó a su hijo, a su pequeño futbolista.

— Está en perfectas condiciones— le dijo su amigo palmeándole el hombro a la vez que sonreía

— Es un bebé hermoso, doctor Cullen— comentó la enfermera mientras le colocaba un pañal al pequeño bebé y lo vestía más tarde con un enterito con azul y naranjo con un perrito en el frente.

Entre Esme y él habíamos decidido traer un enterito para niño y uno para niña al no saber qué era lo que sería, pero ahora que tenían a su varoncito podían vestirlo con su traje que tanto les había costado elegir.

Luego le colocó los guantes para que no se fuera a arañar la cara con sus uñas, las pequeñas calcetas y un gorro a juego con su traje. Al acabar con eso lo envolvió en su manta y se lo tendió a su padre para ver si es que, al estar en sus brazos, se calmaba.

Lamentablemente esto no ocurrió y, como Esme ya estaba cambiada y limpia, se lo llevó a ella para ver si lo que quería este pequeño era a su madre. Ella le sonrió a su esposo al verlo con su hijo en los brazos y sentarse a su lado.

— Yo creo que este varoncito quiere a su madre— le comentó con una gran sonrisa y tendiéndoselo para que lo cogiera. Ella posicionó sus manos alrededor del pequeño y lo acomodó junto a su pecho, provocando que el comenzara a silenciarse poco a poco—. Va a ser un consentido de mamá.

— Ya lo creo— comentó Eleazar, colocándose al lado de sus amigos, admirando al pequeño que ahora estaba dormido en los brazos de su madre

Afuera de la habitación se podía sentir la desesperación de la familia por saber qué era lo que ocurría con el pequeño bebé y Esme, pero hasta el momento nadie había salido a darles información de ellos.

La pequeña niña de cabello rubio ya se estaba inquietando al no saber si su hermanito o hermanita había nacido, mientras que el chico rubio se había ido a sentar con su abuela materna para acomodarse y comenzar a quedarse dormido, no aguantando más el sueño que lo estaba embargando a esas alturas de la noche.

Los niños estaban acostumbrados a dormirse a las ocho de la noche por órdenes de su madre, pero ya siendo las diez era lógico que el pequeño cuerpo de los niños comenzara a pedir su cama y que se fueran a descansar.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y por ella salió Carlisle acompañado de cerca por su amigo Eleazar. Los dos venían con unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

— ¡Papi! — gritó la niña en cuanto lo vio y salió corriendo hacia él, quien la cogió en sus brazos casi en el aire

— Mi princesa— la abrazó con fuerza contra él

— ¿Y mi hermanito o hermanita? ¿Ya nació? ¿Qué es? — empezó a preguntar sin detenerse a respirar

— Tranquila princesa, respira- se burló al verla tan entusiasmada. Ella hizo lo que su padre le indicó y lo quedó mirando para esperar su respuesta— Esta bien, mi pequeña. Tienes un hermanito más- le contestó él con una sonrisa

— ¿En serio? — preguntó ella, ilusionada y feliz al saber que seguiría siendo la niña de papá

— Así es— afirmó Eleazar para ayudarle a su amigo y la niña, al ver a su padrino, le tiró los brazos para que la cogiera. Él lo hizo de inmediato.

— ¿Y mi príncipe? — preguntó por primera vez mirando hacia donde estaban sus suegros y padres- Hola a todos. Ya nació y es un varoncito— les comentó y todos lo felicitaron tratando de no despertar al niño que se había dormido profundamente.

Carlisle tomó la manta que le tendía su madre y cubrió a su hijo con esta, para luego cogerlo en sus brazos con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, pero el si se quejó.

— Shh, tranquilo pequeño. Soy papá— le dijo al oído para que no despertara y el solo se acomodó aún más— ¿Vamos? — les preguntó a todos y comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuarto donde estaba Esme acostada en la camilla y con un pequeño bultito en su pecho.

Ella tenía una de sus mamas afuera y amamantaba a su pequeño hijo que succionaba hábilmente y como si no hubiese un mañana. Según recordaba Carlisle su hijo menor estaba posicionado en el otro pecho de su madre cuando salió del cuarto, por lo que supuso ya había acabado con él.

Las mujeres se acercaron de inmediato a la cama para verlo y no pudieron evitar compararlo con sus padres, diciendo que tenía el cabello de Carlisle, la nariz de Esme, las pestañas de su madre, la boca de los Cullen, entre otras cosas, provocando que todos los demás negaran por sus palabras… "Cosas de mamá" pensaron todos los hombres presentes en la sala.

— Hola mi princesa— saludó Esme a su pequeña que aún estaba en los brazos de su padrino— Ven a ver a tu hermanito

Eleazar comenzó a caminar con la niña en sus brazos hasta que estuvo al lado de la cama y la dejó con cuidado sobre esta para que ella gateara suavemente hasta su madre y viera al pequeño bebé que estaba en sus brazos.

Instantáneamente una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la niña y tocó suavemente la mano enguantada de su hermanito, haciendo que este la moviera un par de veces. Ella se asustó un poco, pero luego volvió a tomarla y él se quedó quieto.

— Hola bebé, soy Rosalie, tu hermana mayor— se presentó la niña como si fuera lo más natural para ella y el bebé volteó levemente sus ojos para verla por el rabillo y luego seguir en su labor— Es muy lindo.

— Si, realmente lo es— comentó su abuela Elizabeth, madre de Esme

— ¿Y qué nombre le pondrán?— preguntó el abuelo Marco, padre de Carlisle, mirando a su nieto

— Aun no lo terminamos de decidir, pero…— respondió Carlisle, siendo interrumpido por su hijo aún dormido

— Edward…— dijo suavemente el acomodándose más y llamando la atención de todos, provocando luego las risas de los presentes

— Creo que ya no hay que pensarlo— se burló Esme— Su nombre es Edward… Edward Anthony Cullen Platt.

Todos sonrieron al escuchar el nombre del pequeño bebé que se había convertido en el nuevo integrante de la familia Cullen.

— Mi podre niñito— dijo Esme viendo a su esposo con su otro hijo en sus brazos, completamente dormido

— Ya es tarde y el pobre no aguantó más— comentó su abuelo George, padre de Esme y el que más consentía a su nieto— Estaba ansioso por conocer a su hermano, pero ya no daba más

— Pobre— insistió Esme

En ese momento llegó una enfermera de neonatología para llevarse al pequeño bebé hacia su área y así dejar descansar a su madre. Ella lo despegó de du pecho, provocando que él se enojara un poco y comenzara a llorar y de paso asustara a su hermano. Carlisle movió a su hijo para que no se despertara y lo calmó poco a poco.

Colocaron al bebé en su cunero y se lo llevaron del cuarto. Esme se acomodó mejor en la cama y abrazó a su hija que ya comenzaba a bostezar una y otra vez.

— Yo creo que aquí hay alguien más que necesita dormir— dijo Esme acariciando los rubios cabellos de su hija

— No es… Verdad— se quejó la niña, pero un bostezo la traicionó. Todos los presentes se rieron

— Muy bien, ya nos vamos a casa. Mañana podrán venir a ver a su hermanito y a su mamá— le dijo su abuelo Marco tomándola en sus brazos

— Vamos, pequeño— dijo George tratando de tomar a su otro nieto, pero este se aferró a la camiseta de su padre y comenzó a quejarse— Tranquilo, ven vamos— trató de sacarlo nuevamente, pero no lo consiguió

— Mi amor, creo que tendrás que ir con él— comentó Esme al ver a su hijo

— Pero ¿Quién se quedará contigo? — inquirió su esposo

— Yo lo haré, cariño— respondió su suegra con una sonrisa— Yo me quedaré a cuidarla por la noche. Tu ve y descansa con tu hijo que lo van a necesitar

— Esta bien. Muchas gracias— le dijo Carlisle acercándose a despedirse de su amada— Te veo mañana. Me vendré a primera hora.

— Esta bien. Te amo— le besó los labios y luego la frente de su hijo

— Yo también te amo— siguió Carlisle y comenzaron a salir del cuarto para irse hacia los automóviles.

Se fueron con sus padres en el coche y cuando llegaron a la casa acomodó a Jasper, colocándole el pijama, y después se fue al dormitorio de Rosalie, pero ya se había quedado dormida. Le arropó y bajó a la cocina donde estaban sus padres y su suegro.

— Ve a descansar hijo, lo necesitas— le dijo su madre dándole un beso.

— Esta bien. Buenas noches— dijo el aludido subiendo a su cuarto. Se duchó y se colocó el pijama. Luego se metió en la cama donde no tardó en quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador y se levantó de inmediato, duchándose y caminado a la cocina donde tan solo se encontraba su madre.

— ¿Y el resto? — preguntó confuso.

— Tu padre y tu suegro fueron a comprar algunas cosas y los pequeños continúan dormidos— le informó.

— Subiré a despertarlos para que vayamos a ver a Edward— le dijo y ella asintió.

Subió al cuarto de Rosalie, la despertó con delicadeza y le dijo que fuera desvistiéndose, que ahora venía su abuela para ayudarla a ducharse y él se fue dónde Jasper. Lo despertó con cuidado y fue a bañarlo. Cuando estuvo vestido y peinado fueron a la cocina donde ya estaba su princesita.

— Jasper, no viste ayer a nuestro hermanito— dijo Rose comiendo sus cereales.

— No pasa nada… Lo verá hoy— dijo su padre restándole importancia.

Cuando los chicos acabaron de desayunar se despidieron de su abuela que dijo que más tarde iría al hospital y se fueron para allá. Sentó a sus pequeños en sus sillas y condujo hasta llegar al recinto. Aparcó el coche y los cogió de la mano en dirección al dormitorio de Esme.

Al llegar picaron varias veces y cuando escuchó la voz de su amada los tres entraron en el dormitorio.

— ¡Mami!— gritaron los dos y se subieron a la cama.

— Hola mis niños— dijo con una sonrisa.

— Mami, ¿Y mi hermanito? — pregunto Jasper.

— Todavía no lo traen campeón, pero… — la mujer no pudo terminar la frase porque una enfermera ya estaba entrando con el cunero. Jasper se bajó corriendo y fue donde él bebe y se le quedo viendo un rato.

— Esta arrugado— dijo con el ceño fruncido

— Eso será solo por un rato, cariño. Ya luego él se va a poner liso como tú— le dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa- este pequeño ya tiene hambre

Se acercó a la madre del bebé y se lo tendió para que lo amamantara, bajo la atenta mirada del pequeño que miraba impresionado lo que ocurría frente a él.

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_**

_**N/A: Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar.**_

_**Un beso, para todo los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews haciéndome saber su opinión… Hasta la próxima**_

_**P.D: Esta historia será actualizada los días domingos :D**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**- Titulo:** De alegrías y errores

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer:**Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

- Algo que deben saber:

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_**

Pasado dos días desde el nacimiento del pequeño por fin se podían ir de alta. Esme ya estaba vestida en su cuarto y esperaban a que trajeran al pequeño vestido con el trajecito que le había regalado Reneé la tarde anterior. Ella era la mejor amiga de Esme y se había emocionado mucho con la llegada del pequeño bebé.

— Se están tardando demasiado— comentó, preocupada

— Tranquila cariño, de seguro le están haciendo las pruebas para el alta— la calmó su esposo, pero su instinto de madre le decía que algo no andaba bien con su bebé

Estuvieron esperando un buen rato hasta que llegó Eleazar al cuarto con su nuevo "sobrino" en un cunero. El venía llorando fuertemente y el mayor trataba de calmarlo.

— Lamento la tardanza— se disculpó Eleazar— Tuvimos un problema, pero ya se solucionó

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntaron los dos padres muy preocupadamente. Si algo pasaba con su bebé ellos querían saberlo

— Tranquilos. Es solo que aún no había eliminado el meconio y ya llevaba más de 48 horas de nacido, así que tuvimos que ayudarlo un poco— les comentó y ellos se relajaron un poco al saber que no era nada grave— Pero ya pueden llevárselo a su casa

— Muchas gracias, Eleazar— le dijo su amigo tendiéndole la mano mientras su esposa acomodaba al pequeño en su silla de transporte.

— No hay nada que agradecer, Carlisle— le aclaró su amigo sonriéndole— Solo recuerden que quiero verlo en una semana más para ver que esté creciendo con normalidad.

Los dos padres asintieron con alegría y se despidieron de su amigo para poder irse de una vez del hospital. A cada paso que daban hacia la salida los felicitaban por el nuevo bebé que iba ahora dormidito en su silla y con su chupete en su boquita. Los orgullosos padres no podían más de la felicidad.

Al llegar al auto, lo colocaron en el interior y partieron hacia la casa de los dos, donde los esperaban sus hijos y sus padres, además de algunos de sus amigos con sus pequeños.

Durante todo el viaje Esme no podía hacer más que admirar a su pequeño bebé. Se sentía demasiado orgullosa de su pequeño varoncito quien, a pesar de tener apenas unos días, se notaba que sería el pequeño consentido de mamá y de la familia completa en sí.

— Ya llegamos— le anunció Carlisle con una sonrisa

El hombre se acercó para sacar a su pequeño de su auto y ayudarle a su esposa a salir del interior, para comenzar a caminar los dos juntos hacia la casa.

La madre de Esme fue la primera en abrirles la puerta y les sonrió ampliamente, preguntándoles porque habían tardado tanto. Ellos le contaron lo que había pasado y ella entendió de inmediato.

Se adentraron a la sala y en cuestión de segundos tuvieron a sus dos torbellinos corriendo hacia ellos para abrazarlos y ver a su hermanito.

— ¿Ves que si es lindo? — le reclamó Rosalie a su amiguito Emmett, hijo de Carmen y Eleazar, quien había venido con su madre

— Es un bebé y todos los bebés son feos. Solo yo era muy lindo cuando nací— reclamó el pequeño de apenas 5 años

— No modetes a Eddie, Em— le reclamó una pequeña de apenas 3 años, la pequeña Alice. Ella era la hija mayor de Reneé y Charlie

— ¿Buabua? — preguntó otra pequeña de apenas 9 meses, la tierna Isabella. Ella era la hermanita menor de Alice

— Si, bebé, una guagua. Pero tú no eres mucho mayor— se burló su madre y todos sonrieron cuando le pequeña repitió la "palabra"

Estuvieron toda la mañana conversando de diferentes temas, de todo en general. Los pequeños jugaban en la alfombra.

Cerca de la hora de comida, puesto a que nadie había preparado nada, decidieron pedir comida por encargo y a la media hora estuvo lista. Prepararon la mesa para comer todos y Esme se incorporó a ellos un poco más tarde ya que debía amamantar al pequeño.

La tarde pasó sin ninguna complicación y al comenzar a entrar la noche todos los amigos de la familia y parientes comenzaron a marcharse ya que los pequeños de cada uno debían dormir.

—Papi…— llamó la pequeña a su padre cuando ya estaba acostada en su cama y estaba tapada hasta el cuello

— ¿Si, cariño? — le preguntó deteniéndose en lo que hacía

— Tú y mami nos seguirán queriendo ¿Cierto? — le preguntó con temor

— Por supuesto, mi vida. Eso no tienes por qué dudarlo— Carlisle le besó la frente a su hija y salió del cuarto, dejando el "espanta cuco" encendido

Caminó hacia el cuarto de su otro mellizo y se lo encontró ya dormido, como siempre. Jasper era el más dormilón de sus hijos y siempre era el primero en caer rendido. Carlisle sonrió al verlo y se fue a su cuarto, cerrando levemente la puerta pero dejándola entre abierta.

— Ya están dormidos— le dijo a su esposa cuando ya estaba en el cuarto que los dos compartían

— Estaban cansados. Corrieron todo el día— le sonrió mientras miraba a su hijo amamantarse con una manito apoyada en el pecho de ella

— Sí que tienes hambre, pequeño— le dijo su padre besándole la frente y el abrió sus ojitos para mirarlo por unos segundos

— Si, él es mucho más glotón que los dos mellizos— se burló su esposa

— Va a ser un pequeño "tiburoncín"— rio Carlisle— Voy a ducharme. Ya vengo.

Esme se quedó sola con su pequeño terminando de amamantarlo y, cuando acabó, se tapó su pecho con su pijama. Se levantó de la cama y se fue hasta el mudador para cambiar a su niño, a su pequeño angelito. Al acabar, lo arrulló hasta que se quedó dormido y lo recostó en la cuna.

—Buenas noches, mi pequeño— besó su frente y se acostó a dormir

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_**

_**N/A: Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar y a caritofornasier y candy1928 por sus reviews y apoyo a esta nueva historia.**_

_**Un beso, para todo los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews haciéndome saber su opinión… Hasta la próxima**_

_**P.D: Esta historia será actualizada los días domingos :D**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**- Titulo:** De alegrías y errores

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer:**Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_**

Había pasado tres meses desde el nacimiento del pequeño Edward y se podía decir que era un pequeño sano, sin contar que había tenido problemas intestinales como varios bebés de su edad. A pesar de eso todo se veía bien.

Era un bebé un poco más pequeño y esbelto que el resto de su edad, pero eso no parecía ser un problema. Rosalie y Jasper también lo había sido a su edad, por lo que no le habían tomado la atención que esto requería.

— Hola mi amor— saludó Carlisle a su esposa que ayudaba a su pequeño a que hiciera sus deposiciones después de haber estado un tiempo sin poder— ¿Nuevamente no ha hecho?

— Nada, sigue igual— le contestó ella— Ha estado llorando todo el día por la incomodidad, así que lo traje para ayudarle.

El pequeño, además de llorar, comenzó a toser y eso llamó la atención de su padre que tenía una leve sospecha de que algo no andaba bien con su bebé, pero esto último se lo terminó de confirmar.

— Esme, algo no está bien con Edward— le dijo el seriamente

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — le preguntó colocándole nuevamente el pañal a su bebé y tomarlo para que dejara de llorar

— No es normal todo esto— siguió Carlisle cogiendo su teléfono para llamar a su compañero y amigo, Eleazar— No es normal que tenga tantos problemas para evacuar y esa tos no me gusta para nada

Esme abrazó más a su hijo contra su pecho temiendo que algo le estuviera pasando sin que ella se diera cuenta ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo haya notado? Era obvio que su bebé no estaba bien ¿Por qué si él comía todo el día no subía de peso o crecía con normalidad? ¿Por qué tenía tantos problemas intestinales si solo ingería la leche materna? ¿Por qué tosía tanto y su pecho sonaba si no estaba enfermo?... ¿O si lo estaba?

Carlisle se acercó al poco rato hacia ella y le indicó que se arreglara porque llevarían a Edward donde Eleazar. Ella lo miró con miedo, pero asintió. Le entregó a Edward para que él lo arreglara mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa y metía en la pañalera todo lo que fueran a necesitar.

Cuando tuvieron todo listo se fueron hacia el auto. Durante el trayecto Esme llamó a su amiga para contarle lo que estaba pasando y pedirle que por favor cuidara de sus hijos que se encontraban en su casa jugando con las niñas y Emmett. Ella le indicó que no se preocupara y que ella lo haría, que se quedara tranquila porque todo saldría bien. Esme dejó salir unas lágrimas mientras abrazaba y acariciaba a su bebé que chupaba con ganas el chupete en su boca.

Al llegar al hospital, los dos se bajaron rápidamente y comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor para ir hacia el tercer piso donde estaba el área de pediatría. Cuando estuvieron ahí se posicionaron frente a Carmen y ella, enterada de todo, los llevó hasta donde estaba su esposo.

Los dos padres estaban muy preocupados de lo que les podían decir y no querían que nada malo le pasara a su niño, a su angelito.

Al entrar en el despacho de Eleazar, que estaba adornado con dibujos de animales por todos lados, lo pudieron ver con su bata blanca sobre su traje y un estetoscopio con una funda de animales. Él les sonrió tratando de calmarlos, pero no fue mucho lo que consiguió.

— Hola chicos— los saludó y ellos respondieron nerviosamente— Díganme ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Los dos padres comenzaron a relatar todo, pero Carlisle fue el que al final tomó más la palabra ya que el entendía más de todo lo que ocurría. Su compañero lo escuchaba atentamente a cada cosa que él decía y anotaba todo en la ficha del pequeño Edward. Al acabar les pidió que lo desvistieran y lo dejaran sobre la camilla que había en el cuarto.

Esme sacó al niño de su sillita y comenzó a sacarle la ropita con la que su padre lo había vestido y él se comenzó a quejar ya que había mostrado a su corta edad que no le gustaba estar sin ropa. Mientras tanto Eleazar se lavaba las manos y tomaba todos los implementos que necesitaría y dejó la ficha del bebé a un lado de la camilla.

Comenzó a revisar al pequeño que no dejó de removerse inquietamente. Lo auscultó, tomó su temperatura y presión, lo pesó y midió. Lo que no lo dejó muy contento.

— ¿Y? — preguntó Carlisle cuando su compañero se colgó el estetoscopio en el cuello

— La verdad es que si está bajo peso y no ha crecido demasiado, no está ni siquiera entre los valores de referencia correspondiente a su edad. También se le escucha bastante obstruido y su pecho suena cuando respira, pero su temperatura es normal— le respondió

— ¿Y qué es lo que haremos? — preguntó Esme terminando de vestir a su bebé

— Vamos a hacerle estudios para asegurarnos de que es— le contestó mientras levantaba el auricular de su teléfono y llamaba a su esposa— Vamos a hacerle…— no alcanzó a responder ya que su esposa lo interrumpió al entrar en la consulta— Mi amor, hay que tomarle muestras de sangre para un hemograma completo y además agrega pruebas de tripsinógeno inmunorreactivo, muestras de orina y de heces para verificar la presencia de grasas, tripsina y quimiotripsina, prueba de electrolitos en sudor, una prueba de estimulación de secretina, radiografías de tórax anteroposterior y lateral, prueba de transito esofagogastroduodenal y enema opaco— comenzó a nombrar mientras anotaba todas las indicaciones

— Esta bien— le dijo su esposa comenzando a recoger las cosas para poder tomar las muestras

— Carlisle, Esme, vamos a dejar a Edward internado hasta que sepamos qué es lo que le ocurre y así poder tomar todas las muestras necesarias, así que Carlisle luego vas a firmar los papeles para dejarlo en planta.

Eleazar salió de la sala dejando a su mujer y al matrimonio con el pequeño mientras le hacían las primeras pruebas. El pequeño protestó y se removió cuando le tomaron la muestra de sangre, pero finalmente consiguieron todo lo necesario. Al terminar esta prueba continuaron haciendo el resto. Fueron varias horas que a la pareja se le hizo eterna ya que el pequeño no paraba de protestar y quejarse con cada procedimiento que le realizaron, pero sabían que era por su bien.

Cuando finalmente todo terminó lo llevaron al dormitorio donde se quedaría hasta que supieran que era lo que le ocurría y Esme se encargó de dormirlo y después acomodarlo en el cunero junto a otro muchos bebes que se encontraban en el lugar.

— Vamos a la cafetería, aprovechemos ahora que está dormido— dijo Carlisle.

— No me quiero separar de mi pequeño… — susurro Esme viendo el cristal donde al otro lado se encontraba él bebe ya con una bata de hospital y con su chupete en la boca.

— Podemos pasar aquí muchas horas. Vayamos a comer algo y luego volvemos— le dijo su marido y finalmente ella asintió no muy convencida.

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del hospital hasta que llegaron a la cafetería. Los dos se pidieron un café para cada uno y unas medialunas para acompañarlos, pero la verdad es que en esos momentos a ninguno de los dos les pasaba nada por la garganta.

Los teléfonos de los dos comenzaron a sonar y ambos contestaron. A Esme la llamaba su amiga Reneé para saber cómo estaba todo y para informarle que los niños aun no sabían nada, que no les había contado, algo que su amiga agradeció. Le explicó todo lo que le habían hecho y que ahora solo estaban esperando los resultados que estarían en un par de horas más. Por otro lado Carlisle hablaba con su padre que estaba en su oficina en New York y que llamaba para saber cómo estaban las cosas por acá. Él le contó que estaban ahora mismo en el hospital porque Edward estaba un poco enfermo y estaban averiguando que era lo que ocurría. Eso asustó al abuelo del niño y le pidió que por favor le informara cualquier cosa que ocurriera. Su hijo afirmó a sus palabras y luego colgó para posar su mirada en su amada mujer que había comenzado a derramar lágrimas.

Carlisle se acercó a su esposa para abrazarla contra su pecho y dejar que llorara en él. Trataba de confortarla, pero ella estaba demasiado preocupada por su bebé. Nunca se acostumbraría a ver a sus hijos enfermos.

— ¿Quién era? — le preguntó para distraerla

— Reneé. Llamaba para decir que no les ha comentado nada a los niños para no asustarlos y quería saber cómo va todo— les respondió ella aun con voz quebrada— Tengo miedo, Carlisle. Tengo mucho miedo— admitió ella aferrándose a su esposo

— Yo también, pero todo va a estar bien. Ya lo verás— le dijo besando la coronilla de su cabeza

— ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que estaba mal? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan mala madre? — se atormentó ella

— Hey, no vuelvas a decir eso. No te quiero escuchar volver a decirlo— le regañó su esposo tomando su rostro entre sus manos— No vuelvas a repetirlo. Ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta y es que él estaba bien, todo estaba bien— se mintió Carlisle ya que sabía que eso no era verdad. Desde el nacimiento que todo había estado extraño con su bebé y él no se había dado cuanta siendo médico… Él sí que tenía que atormentarse por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se quedaron un tiempo más en la cafetería hasta que no aguantaron más separados de su bebé, siendo que apenas había pasado media hora desde que habían salido del cuarto. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuarto donde estaba internado el bebé y en el camino se encontraron con Eleazar que se quedó conversando con ellos por un rato y después se fue a seguir con sus consultas.

Se sentaron a un lado cada uno del cunero y esperaron ansiosamente a que trajeran los resultados de los exámenes. Carlisle se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a su hijo menor y Esme también se sentía mal al verlo tan incómodo y débil.

Edward despertó al poco rato y comenzó a removerse en la camilla para llamar la atención de sus padres y que estos lo cogieran, pero la verdad es que no lo podían hacer ya que, por reglas del hospital, si algo les pasaba a los pacientes el personal médico tendría que responder por ellos y no querían meter en problemas a sus amigos. Ellos solo se dedicaron a distraerlo y entretenerlo con sus juguetes.

Después de dos horas esperando por fin apareció su amigo con la ficha del pequeño Edward. Su cara no demostraba ninguna emoción y eso no hacía más que preocuparlos. Venía acompañado por su esposa.

— Bueno, ya tenemos los resultados de Edward— les informó y ellos se pusieron más atentos aún para escuchar que era lo que tenían para decirles.

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_**

_**N/A: Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar y a candy1928 por su review.**_

_**Un beso, para todo los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews haciéndome saber su opinión… Hasta la próxima.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**- Titulo:** De alegrías y errores

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer:**Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

**ENJOY!**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_**

Carlisle tomó la mano de su esposa y la presionó para darle fuerzas

— Bueno, basándome en los resultados y en los síntomas que ha presentado Edward, puedo decirles que lo que tiene es fibrosis quística.

A ambos padres se les paralizó el corazón al escuchar estas palabras y no pudieron evitar preocuparse por su bebé ¿Cómo puede ser que él, su pequeño angelito, tuviera esa enfermedad?

— Pe… Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Es por qué no lo cuidé como corresponde? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? — preguntó Esme al borde del llanto y Eleazar negó. Su amiga, por su parte, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda para darle su apoyo

— No Esme, no es culpa tuya ni de nadie. La fibrosis quitica es una enfermedad genético que se expresa en las personas cuando los dos padres portan el gen o cuando uno de ellos está afectado y se lo traspasan al bebé. En este caso, y puesto que ninguno de los dos la padece, creo que los dos son portadores de la enfermedad— le informó

— Entonces, al fin y al cabo, si es mi culpa— se mortificó más la mujer

— Esme, cariño, no digas eso. Los dos somos responsables de esto— le dijo su esposo mirándola al rostro

— ¿Tiene cura? ¿Se… se morirá? — preguntó ella sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras de su esposo

— Lamentablemente no tiene cura, pero si podemos tratarla para que los síntomas no sean tan graves— le respondió mirando a la pareja que parecía completamente destrozada— Chicos, no se desanimen. Edward podría vivir una vida completamente normal, solo que tendrá que tomar medicinas y someterse a sesiones de fisioterapia unas cuantas veces en el mes.

— ¿Cuál será el tratamiento a seguir? — preguntó Carlisle

— Le daremos mucolíticos para bajar la cantidad de secreciones y el espesor de estés, además de algunos antibióticos inhalatorios para evitar las infecciones, enzimas pancreáticas para que procese los nutrientes como corresponde, vitaminas, minerales y ácidos grasos esenciales. Por el momento el seguirá ingiriendo la leche materna de Esme, pero también le daremos suplementos alimenticios para ayudarle a recuperar peso y que crezca con normalidad.

— ¿Y con las vacunas? — preguntó Esme— ¿Hay alguna restricción?

— No, ninguna. De hecho es esencial que se las coloquen, además de las antigripales cada invierno para evitar que se enferme.

— Además tendrá que tomar bebidas isotónicas como "Pedialyte" para evitar la deshidratación, pero solo pequeñas cantidades, y venir a terapias de fisioterapia respiratoria donde también les enseñaran a hacerlas a ustedes… O podemos hablar con Charlie para que sea el quien las realice— siguió Carmen

Los dos padres asintieron, pero se sentían abrumados por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en este momento. Aun no terminaban de procesar toda la información que les estaban dando. Esme sentía que era muchas cosas, que eran demasiado medicamentos para darle a un bebé de apenas tres meses de vida y Carlisle aun intentaba recordar la cantidad de veces que había visto casos como este mientras hizo su residencia en pediatría hace unos años atrás. Él sabía que lo que decía su amigo era verdad, que su pequeño podría tener una vida como cualquier niño, pero también era consciente de las complicaciones de la enfermedad y los riesgos que se corrían. Él no quería eso para su hijo, para ninguno de los tres.

— Por ahora lo mantendremos internado hasta que estabilicemos la enfermedad. Vamos a tratar de eliminar algo de las secreciones para que respire mejor y empezaremos con el tratamiento cuanto antes.

Los dos padres miraron a su bebé que estaba aún recostado en la camilla, ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y jugando con sus pies, como si nada. El solo succionaba su chupete con completa normalidad, como si estuviera en su casa y todas las cosas a lo que lo tenían conectado no le incomodara.

El amigo de los jóvenes padre y pediatra del bebé se retiró del cuarto para seguir con sus rondas y la amiga de ellos se retiró para ir a buscar al fisioterapeuta que atendería a su bebé y que, daba la casualidad, que también era amigo de la familia y esposo de la mejor amiga de Esme.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Carlisle? — le preguntó Esme a su esposo jugando con las manos de su bebé y haciendo que él le sonriera de la manera torcida en que lo hacía, tan parecida a la sonrisa de su padre pero a esta aun le faltaba la perfecta dentadura del rubio.

— Seguir como siempre. Hay que seguir con la vida y darle todo nuestro apoyo a Edward— le respondió él, consciente de las complicaciones de la enfermedad que aquejaba a su hijo y todo lo que tendría que vivir desde ahora en adelante.

La enfermera volvió a entrar en el cuarto y le indicó a Esme que, aunque el pequeño le pidiera que lo amamantara como lo llevaba haciendo desde hace un rato, no lo hiciera ya que primero tenían que realizarle la fisioterapia respiratoria.

Como si lo hubiesen invocado con sus palabras, apareció Charlie Swan en el cuarto, vestido con su traje clínico color azul oscuro y su estetoscopio colgado en el cuello. Él les sonrió a sus amigos y se acercó para explicarles como estaban las cosas y lo que haría. Además les brindó todo su apoyo y trató de calmarlos para que se tomaran mejor la noticia que acababan de recibir.

— Hola Edward— saludó al bebé que estaba en la cuna y comenzó a acariciarle sus piececitos, provocando que el los recogiera y se riera por primera vez.

— ¿Acaba de reírse? — preguntó Esme, emocionada por el nuevo logro de su bebé

— ¿No lo había hecho antes? — preguntó el hombre y los dos padres negaron con una sonrisa, orgullosos por su bebé— Bueno, creo que acaba de hacerlo— les contestó con una sonrisa— Carmen, ¿Podrías quitarle un poco de cosas para poder trabajar en él?

La aludida asintió y en conjunto con Esme comenzaron a quitarle algunos cables y a desconectar el suero al que tenían conectado al bebé, dejando solamente la vía en su lugar

Luego Esme tomó a su bebé en sus piernas y esperó a que Charlie terminara de lavarse las manos y colocarse los guantes para comenzar con la terapia.

— Dame, Esme— le pidió Charlie a Esme, tendiéndole los brazos para tomar al bebé. Edward, en cuanto se sintió fuera de los brazos de su madre, se largó a llorar haciendo que los corazones de sus papás se encogieran y que se sintieran mal— Ya pequeño, que no pasa nada

El fisioterapeuta tomó una aero- cámara y un inhalador y los colocó sobre el rostro del bebé, soltando el medicamento dos veces en el interior de la cámara y dejándola en su lugar para que el pequeño inhalara el spray que se había liberado. Luego la quitó y recostó al pequeño en la camilla sin que este dejara de llorar.

— Trata de calmarlo haciéndole cariños— le pidió Charlie a su amiga y ella asintió

— ¿Necesitas algo más, Charlie? — le preguntó la enfermera y este negó diciéndole que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba

Charlie tomó las manos de Edward y las colocó sobre su pequeño pecho para luego mantenerlas ahí con su cuerpo e inclinar la cabeza del pequeño hacia un lado. Luego cogió un pequeño tubo con un líquido en su interior y, cuando el pequeño inspiró, el presionó el tubo dejando que todo su contenido se metiera por su nariz para limpiarla. Obviamente eso a Edward no le agradó para nada y se largó a llorar aún más y haciendo que el corazón de su madre se encogiera una vez más al ver a su pequeño pasar por eso.

Carlisle se colocó al lado de su hijo y comenzó a tratar de calmarlo, pero el bebé estaba inconsolable.

El fisioterapeuta repitió el procedimiento una vez más y luego se dedicó a hacer el resto. Dejó que el pequeño liberara sus manos y el presionó su pecho a la vez que el exhalaba, haciendo que Edward tosiera y dejara salir las mucosidades que tenía en su pecho. Lo apretó tres veces y sacó las secreciones con su dedo para que Edward tosiera y las botara.

— Ya pequeño, ya terminamos. Tranquilo— le decía Charlie sacando las últimas secreciones de la boca del pequeño— Ya está, calma

— Ya hijo, tranquilo— le decía Carlisle a la vez que limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus verdes orbes.

— ¿Esto será así siempre? — pregunto Esme preocupada.

—No, solo cuando sean complicaciones, hoy fue así porque tenía mucha secreción y estaba muy obstruido— indico Charlie.

—Gracias Charlie— dijo Carlisle a su amigo.

—No tienes por qué darlas, aquí estamos para lo que necesites— dijo Charlie con una sonrisa despidiéndose de la pareja y el pequeño, recogió sus cosas y se marchó de la sala dando paso a Carmen que se encargó de volver a colocar al bebe en el mismo lugar y conectar la vía para que no hubiera problema precedente

Los padres se quedaron calmando a su pequeño bebé que aún no dejaba de llorar y ya comenzaba a rehuir de Reneé o de cualquiera que él no reconociera como sus padres.

— Iré a buscar a los niños y los llevaré a la casa para que no se preocupen— comentó Carlisle— Prometo volver lo antes posible mañana. Me voy a pedir vacaciones por un mes para poder acompañarte en este tiempo

— ¿Estás seguro? — le preguntó Esme a su esposo mirándolo directamente a los ojos

— Sí, estoy seguro. Edward y tú me necesitan, además de los gemelos. Voy a dejarle mis pacientes a un compañero y yo me quedaré con ustedes— le contestó con una sonrisa— Bueno, ya me voy. Cualquier cosa que pase me avisas ¿Vale?

Su mujer asintió y le sonrió, viendo cómo se alejaba a través de la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su niñito durmiendo.

Carlisle llegó rápidamente al estacionamiento bajo el fuerte viento que corría en esos momentos en el pueblo. Abrió el auto y se subió para dirigirse a la casa de sus amigos y recoger a sus gemelos para llevarlos a la casa y explicarles porque su hermanito no estaría en la casa por unos días y porque ahora el estaría en la casa por el tiempo en que les tomara acostumbrarse a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Hola Carlisle, adelante— lo invitó su amiga a pasar, viendo la ola de tristeza que ahora envolvía a su amigo. Él le sonrió y se dirigió a la sala, donde se sentó en un sofá— ¿Quieres algo de beber? — el aludido le respondió con una negativa— ¿Algo de comer?

— No Reneé, muchas gracias pero ya comí en el hospital con Esme— le contestó— Solo vengo a buscar a los chicos

— Entiendo… ¡Niños, bajen! — llamó hacia la planta alta donde se sentían los pequeños pasos de los niños que corrían de un lado a otro

— ¿Y Bella? — le preguntó el rubio

— Esta con mi madre… Se la llevó para comprarle cosas en el centro comercial y Alice no quiso ir porque estaba con sus amigos— le contestó— ¿Y cómo esta Edward? ¿Y Esme?

— Esme está muy deprimida, pero Edward está un poco mejor. Tu esposo fue a hacerle terapia ahora en la tarde y con eso pudo respirar un poco mejor— le contó el rubio y ella le sonrió para darle fuerzas

— Mañana iré a ver a Esme— dijo Reneé

En ese momento se sintió como los pequeños comenzaban abajar las escaleras y el primero en llegar al lugar fue Emmett, quien venía con el cabello húmedo pegado a su frente y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Luego llegaron los demás niños que venían en iguales condiciones.

— ¡Papi! — gritaron los gemelos en cuanto vieron a su papá sentado en el sillón, lanzándose sobre él

Carlisle los recibió con gusto y se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta que sus niños eran sanos y nada malo les pasaba. Se sintió aliviado al tenerlos por fin en sus brazos, bajo su resguardo y se juró a si mismo que nada los lastimaría.

Él se despidió de su amiga después de que los pequeños fueran a buscar sus mochilas y llegaran nuevamente a su lado. Les colocó los abrigos y, después de acomodarlos en sus sillas altas, partieron hacia la casa Cullen.

Los pequeños no dejaron de contarle a su padre todo lo que habían hecho durante el día y lo mucho que se habían entretenido riéndose de las locuras que se le ocurría al mayor de los pequeños. Carlisle, al escuchar cada una de las travesuras narradas por sus hijos, no pudo evitar pensar en el gran trabajo que de seguro le habían dado a su amiga y se propuso devolverle la mano algún día.

Poco tiempo pasó cuando por fin estuvieron en su casa y se bajaron corriendo hacia el interior o "se volarían con el viento" como decía su hijo. Él se reía con los dos niños bajo sus brazos y, haciendo malabares, logró abrir la puerta para entrar.

Al estar ya en el pasillo los dejó en el suelo y los miró fijamente mientras ellos reían con alegría y estruendosamente. Les sonrió ladinamente y les pidió que guardaran un poco de silencio. Los niños, preocupados por el cambio de ánimo de su papá, le preguntaron qué pasaba y el no pudo evitar mirarlos con tristeza. Tomó la manito de cada uno y los dirigió a la sala, donde los tres se sentaron en un sillón.

— ¿Papi… y mi mami? — preguntó Jasper, "el príncipe azul" de su esposa y sin dudas el más mimado de los tres

— Tu mami no está en la casita, hijo. Ni tu hermanito— le contó

— ¿Salieron al centro comercial? — preguntó su hermosa princesa

— No mi hermosura, ellos no fueron al centro comercial— le contestó— Niños… Su mami y su hermanito están en el hospital porque él se puso malito— los dos niños miraron con miedo a su papá y no creían lo que escuchaban ¿Cómo que su hermano estaba enfermo? ¿Qué le había pasado? — Su hermanito no podía respirar muy bien porque tenía "moquitos" en sus pulmones y el tío Eleazar tuvo que dejarlo en el hospital para poder ayudarle

— Pero… ¿Se va a poner bien? — le preguntó Rosalie, demostrando de inmediato que era la hermana mayor y la protectora

— Lo que tiene su hermanito no tiene cura, pero si puede vivir con ello mientras le demos sus medicinas— le contó

— ¿Y cuándo volverá a casa? — preguntó ahora Jasper

— Cuando esté un poquito mejor— le sonrió Carlisle— Desde ahora todos tenemos que ayudarle a su hermanito para que esté mejor y ayudarle a mamá a cuidarlo ¿Vale? Nosotros seremos sus superhéroes

Los dos niños asintieron a su papá y lo abrazaron con fuerza, haciendo que Carlisle hiciera lo mismo con ellos. Definitivamente sus niñitos eran lo más maravillosos que podía tener en su vida… Eran su todo.

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les agradó, muy malo? A mí me da penita Edward y sus padres, pero van a Salir adelante ¿Cierto?**

_**N/A: Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar y a candy1928 por su review.**_

_**Un beso, para todo los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews haciéndome saber su opinión… Hasta la próxima.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**- Titulo:** De alegrías y errores

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_**

Para cuando llegó la navidad el pequeño Edward ya tenía seis meses y era un pequeño al que casi no se le notaba que estaba enfermo. Había que ser muy fijado para darse cuenta de la respiración un poco forzada que a veces daba, los suspiros o respiraciones más profundas de lo normal o del ruido que hacía su pecho cuando inspiraba, como si un gatito ronroneara en su interior, pero a pesar de todo era normal.

Esa noche habían quedado en que todos se reunirían en la casa de los Cullen para cenar y así no tenían que sacar a Edward a todo el frío ya que podía enfermarse y eso solo le provocaría complicaciones en su tratamiento y enfermedad.

— ¡No, no me ataquen! — gritaba Carlisle en la sala de juegos donde estaba con sus gemelos

— Tu papá es un loco, mi vida— le dijo Esme a su hijo menor que sonreía en sus brazos y la miraba con adoración, con ese brillo tan especial que tenía en su mirar. Esme abrió la puerta y se encontró a su esposo tendido en el piso y con los dos gemelos sentados sobre su estómago, como si fuera un caballo. Ellos rebotaban una y otra vez de manera suave sobre el vientre de su padre.

— ¡Reina mía, ayúdame! — le rogó Carlisle de manera melodramática

— Niños, no salten sobre su papá. Vengan, vamos a bañarnos que los tíos y los chicos llegaran dentro de poco— les dijo su madre con una sonrisa

— Pero mamá, estamos jugando— reclamaron los dos a coro

— Vamos que no lo repetiré dos veces— los regañó sutilmente y ellos se bajaron de su padre y salieron del cuarto para irse a su habitación.

Carlisle se levantó del suelo y se acercó a su esposa para acariciar la pancita de su bebé que no paraba de reír, pero luego tosió un poco eliminando la mucosidad de siempre. Esme tomó el paño de hilo que siempre llevaba consigo cuando cargaba a Edward y lo limpió de inmediato.

— ¿Podrías darle las medicinas mientras yo baño a los gemelos, por favor? — le pidió y el asintió, tomando a su hijo en brazos.

Los dos salieron del cuarto para dirigirse a distintos lugares de la casa, Esme hacia la habitación de los gemelos y Carlisle hacia la de su hijo menor.

Al interior de este último había una pequeña cuna de madera oscura, un mudador del mismo tono y una mecedora a juego. Todas las decoraciones eran de un tono verde claro que combinaba a la perfección con los orbes del bebé. También había una pequeña lámpara al lado de la cuna que dejaban encendida durante las noches por si el pequeño llegaba a despertar.

El padre se acercó al estante donde estaban las medicinas del bebé y dejó el bolsito sobre el mudador mientras acomodaba al bebé. Este aun le sonreía pero su padre era consciente de que su actitud cambiaría en cuanto le diera sus medicamentos.

— Ven a acá pequeño pilluelo, vamos a terminar con esto para que me dejes de odiar antes— recostó al bebé sobre su espaldita en la colchoneta del mudador y tomó la aero- cámara para conectarla al inhalador y colocarlo sobre la cara de su hijo, cubriendo la nariz y la boca en el acto.

Edward, en cuanto sintió la cámara en su cara, comenzó a tratar de alejarse y separarse de ella. Carlisle colocó su mano sobre la máscara y con la otra libero por primera vez el medicamento, evitando que Edward huyera.

— Tranquilo hijo, no pasa nada— le repetía una y otra vez contando mentalmente hasta diez para liberar la siguiente dosis

Cuando acabó quitó la máscara y tomó el jarabe que le tocaba a esa hora. Para ser tan pequeño Edward tomaba una gran cantidad de medicamentos para ayudarle con su enfermedad, eso sin contar con los remedios naturalistas que había agregado Esme después de llevarlo con una doctora experta en estas cosas… Después de todo si ayudaban en algo eran bien recibidos.

—Ya, ya terminé. Tranquilo— le decía su padre al bebé de seis meses mientras lo tomaba y cogía un paño para limpiar las secreciones que el pequeño eliminaba.

— ¿Papi? — llamaron desde la puerta y al voltearse pudo ver a su hijo en el marco, mirando fijamente hacia él

— ¿Y tú no te estabas bañando? — le preguntó Carlisle mientras lo miraba y se sentaba en la mecedora

— Mamá está bañando a Rose— le contestó su hijo de ya cinco años y cuatro meses entrando en el cuarto, cogiendo un peluche de león que había al lado de la puerta— Toma Edward, mira— le decía su hermanito mostrándole el muñeco

El bebé comenzó a prestarle atención a su hermano y a lo que tenía en sus manos dejando de llorar poco a poco.

Estuvieron así hasta que Esme apareció junto a Rosalie ya vestida con un hermoso vestido color rojo, un lazo en su cabello y sus relucientes zapatos puestos. La madre de los pequeños llamó a su otro hijo y se lo llevó para arreglarlo, encargándole a su esposo y a su hija que arreglaran al pequeño bebé que ya no lloraba.

Entre él y su hija prepararon al pequeño bebé que ya había olvidado todo lo ocurrido. Lo bañaron, secaron su cabello y lo peinaron, le colocaron un pañal limpio y lo vistieron con un hermoso enterito de "Winnie the Pooh" con motivos navideños que le había comprado su esposa cuando fue al centro comercial por algunos regalos y la ropa que se pondrían sus hijos para esa noche.

— Ya estás listo— le dijo a Edward cogiéndolo en sus brazos y besando su pancita

— ¡Papi, papi! ¡Haznos una foto! — le pidió su hija y el la sentó en la mecedora con su hermanito en sus brazos. Luego sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y tomó una hermosa fotografía.

— ¡Yo también quiero estar en la foto!- gritó su otro hijo entrando en el cuarto— Pero ahora yo tendré a Eddie

El bebé, como si entendiera lo que le había dicho, frunció su pequeño ceño y cuando su hermano lo cogió se aferró de su cabello y jaló de los largos pelos de este que ya le llegaban hasta la mitad d su cuello.

— ¡Augh! — lloró el pequeño y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

— ¡No Edward!— lo regañó Esme haciendo que soltara el cabello de su hermano, el que tenía bien sujeto entre su pequeño puño

— ¡Ya no quiero la foto! — reclamó el rubio entregándole el bebé a su madre y saliendo del cuarto hecho un mar de lágrimas. Su hermano de verdad lo había herido.

— Jasper…— lo llamó Esme para ir detrás de él, pero su esposo fue más rápido y salió antes que ella lo hiciera.

— Mami ¿Por qué Jassi se enojó con Edward? Él también me ha tirado del cabello y no lloro— le preguntó

— A lo mejor fue muy fuerte, cariño— le contestó su madre y ella solo asintió— Vamos a preparar las cosas para la cena

Esme acomodó al bebé en sus brazos y tomó la mano de Rose con la que a ella le quedaba libre y los tres salieron del lugar.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Esme acomodó a Edward en su centro de actividades y con la ayuda de su pequeña colocaron la mesa para cuando llegaran los invitados.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los abuelos Platt, quienes le ayudaron a arreglar el lugar. A los dos minutos llegaron los señores Cullen y todos se rieron al darse cuenta que casi llegan juntos otra vez, como casi siempre lo hacían. Ya hasta parecía que se coordinaban para que esto ocurriera.

— ¿Y mi nieto e hijo? — preguntó el señor Cullen

— Acá estoy, papá— anunció Carlisle llegando ya arreglado para esta noche

— ¡Pero que guapo! — lo halagaron las tres mujeres adultas cuando lo vieron aparecer y caminó hacia ellas. Estaba completamente sonrojado

— ¿Y mi nieto? — preguntó su suegro

— En su cuarto, viendo "Toy Story" — le respondió— Aún está molesto y si le jaló fuerte— comentó mirando a su esposa

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién le jaló qué cosa? — preguntó la madre de Carlisle, tan confundida como todos

— Edward le tiró el pelo hace un rato y él se molestó— aclaró Esme— ¿Qué le pasó? — preguntó luego, preocupada

—Le dejó un pequeño chicón, pero no es nada. De hecho ahora venía a buscar un gel para colocarle y que le baje— respondió caminando hacia la cocina y saliendo poco después con un gel congelado y de colocar azul en sus manos.

— Iré a ver que este bien ¿Pueden cuidarlos un momento? — le pidió Esme a sus padre y suegro y ellos asintieron, permitiendo que ella se fuera por las escaleras

Esme subió las escaleras y cuando escucho al otro lado de las puertas las voces de su marido y su hijo se quedó ahí para escuchar.

—Campeón no te puedes enfadar, sabes que Edward es muy pequeñito y no entiende — le dijo

— Pero me hizo daño—se quejó el chico.

— Lo sé cariño, pero él no se dio cuenta— dijo Esme terminando de entrar en el dormitorio y acercándose su hijo para ahora sostener ella el gel— Venga cariño, vamos abajo que ya llegaron los abuelos— continuó Esme con una sonrisa y Jasper asintió y comenzó a bajar. El matrimonio se besó y también bajaron las escaleras donde sus tres hijos reían con sus abuelos.

Al poco rato llegaron sus amigos y comenzaron todos a disfrutar de la tarde. Al acabar la comida todos los pequeños fueron a jugar tranquilamente y cuando trajeron los postres volvieron corriendo y así hasta que se les hizo de noche y todos comenzaron a marcharse

Llevamos a los pequeños, que ya estaban por caer rendidos, hacia sus cuartos y los recostamos. Si en algunas casas se quedaban esperando a las doce, eso no corría en la nuestra. Los pequeños, al ser aun niños, se quedaban dormidos pronto y no aguantaban estar despiertos hasta tarde.

Luego de asegurarnos que todo estaba bien y que habíamos activado la alarma, nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto y nos recostamos abrazándonos y dándonos calor.

— No debemos dejar que vuelva a ocurrir lo de hoy— comentó Carlisle y yo asentí- De lo contrario Edward se acostumbrará a golpear a sus hermanos

— Pero apenas es un bebé— le reclamé y el negó

— Por mucho que sea un bebé no podemos permitírselo— me repitió y volví a asentir— Te amo, mi vida

— Y yo a ti— le correspondí y nos quedamos dormidos.

Pasamos toda la noche dormidos profundamente hasta que, a eso de las siete de la mañana, el insistente ruido de un bebé balbuceando nos despertó. Edward solía comenzar a "hablar" más temprano y yo me levantaba para prepararle su biberón, pero esta vez había sido más considerado y no había molestado para nada.

Me levanté de la cama y comencé a caminar hacia el cuarto de mi bebé, pero los pequeños pacitos de alguien me alertaron de inmediato obligándome a voltearme hacia la puerta de Jasper por donde salió este restregando sus ojos con su puño.

— Hola cariño ¿Cómo durmió el príncipe azul de mamá? — le pregunté besándole la mejilla

— Bien— me respondió y comenzó a caminar hacia nuestro cuarto para ir a buscar a su papá como lo hacía todas las mañanas cuando Carlisle estaba en la casa

Yo seguí mi camino hacia el cuarto de mi bebé y lo cogí en cuanto el comenzó a balbucearme más fuerte. Le hice cariños en su pancita y comencé a caminar hacia afuera para ir a la cocina y prepararle su leche especial y sus medicinas.

Después de unos minutos escuché a Carlisle riendo con los gemelos en la sala, así que me dirigí hacia allá con Edward en mis brazos mientras sostenía su biberón. Al llegar a ahí me los encontré jugando en el sofá y riendo de lo más alegres. Edward chilló en ese momento para llamar su atención.

Su padre y su hermana se voltearon a verlo y le sonrieron, pero Jasper no. El siguió en su mundo y tratando de llamar la atención de su padre nuevamente.

— ¡Abramos los regalos que nos trajo Santa!- gritó Jasper saltando del sillón para ir hacia el árbol y tomar el primero para tendérselo a su papi y que el leyera la tarjeta

— Este es para Rosalie— dijo tendiéndole el primer regalo a su hija a la vez que Esme se sentaba en un sillón

La pequeña cogió el regalo y lo abrió con entusiasmo para chillar al ver la hermosa muñeca que había en el interior.

Así siguieron hasta que todos tuvieron sus regalos en sus manos. El más entusiasmado era Jasper y eso hacía que Edward también chillara de alegría al ver a su hermano así. Lamentablemente Jasper aún estaba molesto con él y no lo tomaba en consideración.

El pequeño Edward, al no lograr su cometido, comenzó a llorar y se puso muy revoltoso en los brazos de su madre. Se movía de un lado para otro y no quería que lo tomaran. Tanto Carlisle como Rosalie también trataron de calmarlo, pero no consiguieron nada.

Jasper, al ver la desesperación de su familia al no conseguir que Edward dejara de llorar, se acercó a su hermano y le dio el peluche que a él tanto le gustaba, su león. El pequeño bebé miró a su hermano y lo tomó para llevárselo a la boca y comenzar a babosearlo.

— Creo que solo te quiere a ti en estos momentos, hijito— le dijo su madre con una sonrisa de esperanza. Esperaba que así Jasper olvidara lo de la tarde anterior

Su hijo suspiró y se acercó al bebé nuevamente para tomarle uno de sus piececitos.

— A veces molestas mucho, lloras todo el día y eres revoltoso, pero igual te quiero y ya no estoy molesto porque me pegaras— le dijo Jasper a su hermano y lo abrazó.

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Esme y Carlisle demostraba lo felices que se sentían al ver a sus dos hijos interactuando de aquella manera. Sabían por experiencia propia que, a pesar de las diferencias que podían tener los hermanos, siempre se querrían y estarían para apoyarse.

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_**

_**N/A: Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar y a candy1928 por su review.**_

_**Un beso, para todo los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews haciéndome saber su opinión… Hasta la próxima.**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**- Titulo:** De alegrías y errores

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer:**Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_**

Para cuando los niños tenían un año y un poco más ya han dicho su primera palabra. Ya sea mamá, papá o "guagua", pero Edward aun no decía nada de eso. El aún seguía balbuceando cuando quería algo y se reía, como burlándose, cada vez que intentaban de que su pequeña boca saliera alguna palabra.

—Pa… pá— repitió Carlisle por enésima vez esa tarde y su hijo no hizo más que volver a reír— Vamos Edward, di papá

— Cariño, déjalo en paz. El hablará cuando quiera— le repitió nuevamente su esposa

— Claro, como la primera palabra de los gemelos fue "mamá" también quieres que sea la de Edward, pero eso no ocurrirá porque él es mío— le reclamó tomándolo en sus brazos

— No es eso, mi vida— se burló Esme por la actitud infantil de su marido

Ella terminaba de acomodar unos arreglos florales que había hecho en la tarde mientras Carlisle cuidaba a Edward que estaba en su andador y los gemelos jugaban en la planta alta.

Llevaban casi una semana tratando de que Edward dijera alguna palabra, tratando de que al menos dijera "no", que era lo más sencillo que podían enseñarle, pero él se rehusaba a emitir una sola sílaba.

— Ya déjalo que descanse, mi amor— le dijo Esme cuando el pequeño comenzaba a bostezar cansado al estar cerca de la hora de su siesta.

Carlisle acomodó a su hijo en sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo hasta que se quedó dormido en medio del paseo que le daba su padre por la sala. Luego, mientras Esme iba a ver como estaban los gemelos, su esposo llevó al pequeño a su cuarto para recostarlo en su cuna.

— ¿A qué hora dijo Eleazar que lo recibiría? — preguntó Carlisle cuando salió de la habitación y se topó con su mujer en el pasillo

— Aproximadamente a las seis— le respondió— Dijo que solo teníamos que ir y él nos recibiría

Esme se acercó más a su esposo para abrazarlo por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. El, por su parte, la abrazó aún más hacia su cuerpo y le acarició el cabello con ternura a la vez que la besaba en el tope de su cabeza. Solo dejándose llevar por el amor que se sentían y por la paz que los embargaba en ese momento.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando con sus pequeños y organizando la casa para que, cuando llegara la hora de la consulta, todo estuviera listo y ordenado, cosa que solo tuvieran que arreglar a los niños y tomar la pañalera de Edward.

— Se despertó— anunció Esme al escuchar los balbuceos del bebé a través del monitor

Se levantó de su puesto y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto del bebé mientras su esposo abrigaba a los gemelos de seis años y sacaba el auto donde estaban acomodadas las tres sillas.

Más tarde bajó Esme con su hijo en sus brazos, quien estaba demasiado alegre para estar recién despertando. Le sonrió a su papá en cuanto lo vio y comenzó a tirarle los brazos para que lo cogiera. Carlisle se acercó con la pequeña chaqueta azul de su bebé y se la colocó pese a sus reclamos, para luego cogerlo e irse al auto.

El, junto a su esposa, acomodaron a los niños en sus asientos y luego subieron a los de ellos para partir del lugar, pero primero tenían que pasar a dejar a los niños con sus abuelos maternos para centrarse completamente en Edward.

— Nos vendremos en cuanto acabemos— le dijo Esme a su madre

— No te apures, hija. Vamos a estar bien con estas criaturitas— le sonrió la mujer— Ustedes vayan tranquilos y céntrense en Edward

— Esta bien, nos vemos— dijo viendo a sus gemelos jugando con su abuelo

Salió nuevamente de la casa para dirigirse al auto y montarse en la parte trasera de este para retomar el camino hacia el hospital.

Durante lo que duró el viaje Esme se fue jugando con su bebé para mantenerlo entretenido y evitar que llorara, un mal que habían adquirido ambos padres desde que supieron de la enfermedad de su pequeño hijo. Desde ese momento que ellos no dejaban que Edward llorara innecesariamente. Si ellos podían evitarlo, lo hacían.

Al llegar al lugar Carlisle se estacionó en su puesto de siempre para luego bajarse a sacar el cochecito de su bebé y luego abrirle la puerta a su esposa, quien ya tenía al bebé en sus brazos.

Acomodaron al pequeño en la carriola y, después de darle su chupón y su león, comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del recinto hospitalario, subiendo de inmediato al piso donde se encontraba el área de pediatría. Se registraron en la recepción y se sentaron a esperar.

— Edward Cullen— llamó Carmen a uno de sus pacientes favoritos

Ambos padres se levantaron y siguieron a su amiga hacia la consulta. Ella los saludó con alegría y les informó que Eleazar ya vendría, lo solicitaron en planta y tuvo que ir a ver qué era lo que ocurría. Mientras tanto ella tomó las constantes vitales del pequeño y se dedicó a jugar con él.

— Permiso— dijo su amigo después de tocar a la puerta y entrar en la consulta— Perdonen la tardanza

— No hay problema— dijeron ambos padre saludándolo de paso

Pero mira nada más que guapo estas Edward— halagó el pediatra al bebé que estaba de pie sobre la camilla y que jugaba con el cabello de su mamá — ¿Cómo ha estado?— preguntó uniéndose a los juegos

— Bastante mejor con el tratamiento nuevo— le contó Carlisle— Las secreciones bajaron bastante y ya no tose tanto

— Eso es bueno ¿Cómo están las constantes? — le preguntó ahora a su esposa mientras se acomodaba su estetoscopio

— Estatura y peso dentro de lo normal para la edad, presión ciento veinte con sesenta y treinta y seis punto siete de temperatura— le contestó

El médico comenzó a revisar al bebé que no dejaba de moverse activamente. Para lo único que si tuvo que parar, y porque lo detuvieron, fue cuando revisaron sus oídos y garganta, algo que no le gustó para nada

— Este pequeño está en perfecto estado— dijo Eleazar guardando su instrumental—Ahora solo faltan las vacunas— dijo Eleazar mientras Carmen preparaba todo para ello. Esme y Carlisle acomodaron a Edward para asegurarse de que no se removía mucho y así no había tantos problemas. Lo sujetaron con fuerza pero a la misma vez con delicadeza y Carmen inyectó la primera solución en la pierna. En ese momento fue cuando el pequeño comenzó a llorar desesperado. Sus padres se sintieron impotentes al no poder calmarle todavía ya que no habían terminado.

Luego inyectó de nuevo otra solución, mientras el pequeño Edward lloraba desesperado, sin pausa.

—Ya acabamos— dijo Carmen preparándose ahora para inyectar en los brazos ya que eran cuatro las vacunas que debían ponerle.

El pequeño continuó llorando y Esme y Carlisle no aguantaban más sus ganas de cogerlo y calmarlo.

—Pa…pa— dijo Edward entre lágrimas y sollozos.

— ¿Dijo papá? — preguntó Carlisle con una sonrisa— ¡Dijo papá! — gritó eufórico en el momento en el que Carmen terminó, cogió a su pequeño en brazos y comenzando a darle vueltas — Dijiste papá— repitió alegre —Amor ¿Escuchaste? dijo papá — dijo lleno de alegría.

—Si amor, lo escuché— contestó Esme con una sonrisa al ver la alegría de Carlisle.

—Dijo papá — susurró el orgulloso padre mientras acunaba ahora su pequeño para que acabara de calmarse.

—Bueno, ya está todo listo, cuando quieran pueden marcharse y ya saben que con cualquier cosa que suceda deben llamarme— les recordó Eleazar.

— Claro, no te preocupes— sonrió Esme mientras salía de la consulta empujando el carrito junto a su pequeño y su marido, que continuaba eufórico por ser la primera palabra de su pequeño.

— Ves cariño, siempre supe que sería la primera palabra de nuestro hijo- le recalcó Carlisle muy orgulloso de su pequeño bebé que ya estaba calmado en los brazos de su papá y jugaba con el león de sus manos— Te amo mi pequeño angelito

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_**

**_N/A: _**_**Cortito, lo sé y lo siento. Lamentablemente esta semana se me viene duro en la universidad y no pude hacerlo más largo. Además siento que quedó lindo ¿O no?**_

_**Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar y a candy1928 por su review.**_

_**Un beso, para todo los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews haciéndome saber su opinión… Hasta la próxima.**_


	7. Capítulo 6

**- Titulo:** De alegrías y errores

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_**

Después de que su primera palabra fuera papá, lo que definitivamente dejó a Carlisle por los cielos de puro orgullo, no hubo quien hiciera callar al pequeño Edward. Ahora, a la edad de un año y medio el pequeño no dejaba de hablar y cada día aprendía nuevas cosas como "mamá", "Dos" que era su hermana, "Ya" que era su hermano, "abua" y otras cosas.

El seguía siendo el mimado de la familia, aunque su hermano y su padre solían darle lo que él quería mientras que Esme y Rosalie eran las que trataban de colocarle límites y reglas. Era por eso que Edward consideraba a su padre y a su hermano más divertidos.

El pequeño Jasper, al salir de su cuarto, casi chocó con un pequeño torbellino que pasó corriendo fuera de la habitación pero alcanzó a esquivarlo y, al mirar hacia el pasillo, solo pudo ver un pequeño traserito blanco que corría como loco y luego a su madre pasar frente a él.

— Hola hijo— lo saludó descansando para tomar un poco de aire

— Hola— le sonrió— ¿Lo bañaste? — preguntó y ella asintió. Eso solo hizo que la sonrisa del niño creciera— Pues suerte— se burló y entró en el cuarto para ir a buscar sus cosas e ir a ducharse después de haber jugado tanto y haber sudado.

Al acabar y ya estar vestido, salió de su cuarto nuevamente y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Edward estaba sentado en su sillita todo enfurruñado.

Su hermanito había agarrado la manía de detestar la ropa, por lo que cuando podía ser la quitaba y corría por la casa "como Dios lo trajo al mundo". El problema es que estaban en pleno invierno.

— "Ya" — se quejó Edward alzando sus brazos para que lo alzara. Su mamá volteó a verlo y negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, pero tienes que quedarte allí— le dijo el pequeño acariciando la tupida cabellera de su hermano menor.

—¡Ya! –chilló molesto agarrándose de la ropa de su hermano en un intento porque se quedara a su lado— mamá, "Ya", mamá.

— ¿Qué tiene Jasper, mi cielo? — le preguntó su mamá aun picando la fruta que le daría a su bebé.

— No "Ya", mamá— protestó mientras se aferraba más a la ropa y trataba de treparse para que lo cargara.

— Edward, cielo. Quédate tranquilo— le pidió Esme trayéndole el plato con fruta y malvaviscos. Con cuidado, su hermano se quitó las manos del bebé de la ropa para ir por jugo a la nevera.

— ¡No! –chilló fuertemente antes de comenzar a llorar.

Esme y su hijo se miraron sorprendidos para luego mirar al bebé que no dejaba de llorar. La madre, desesperada porque su pequeño llorara, trató de sacarlo de su sillita pero él le rehuía.

— Ya, ya, ya— lloró.

El aludido se acercó a su hermano y acarició sus mejillas para limpiarle las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué quieres, hermanito? — le preguntó acariciándolo para que se calmara.

Aun sollozando lo atrapó entre sus brazos y recostó su cabeza de él. Su hermanito lo quería mucho, más que a Rosalie, y eso le hacía muy feliz.

Esme no pudo evitar suspirar de alegría al ver a sus hijos en esa enternecedora escena. Adoraba ver a sus hijos de esa forma y le llenaba el corazón. Ella siempre había querido tener un hermano, pero su madre nunca pudo quedar embarazada después de tenerla a ella por los problemas que tenía en sus ovarios.

Tomó el teléfono celular de su bolsillo y rápidamente les hizo una foto a los dos y luego se quedó mirándolos hasta que Edward por fin soltó a su hermano para que él se pudiera alejar un poco.

— ¿Mami, cuando vuelve Rose? — preguntó Jasper al ver que su hermano ya se había olvidado por un rato de él y ahora si podía beber su jugo que su madre le había servido cuando el no pudo

— En un par de días, cariño— le sonrió

Su pequeña hija había ido con su abuela materna a un pequeño viaje, aprovechando que estaban de vacaciones navideñas. Las dos habían ido a New York y su hija estaba fascinada con todos los lugares que había recorrido.

A Jasper también lo habían invitado, pero él no había querido ir ya que Edward lloraba cuando él no estaba y si se iba el sufriría, algo que Jasper no quería que ocurriera. Siempre pensaba en su hermanito.

— ¡Ya llegué familia! — anunció el rubio padre de los pequeños entrando a la casa por la puerta de la cocina que daba al garaje

El pequeño Edward se alegró con solo escuchar la voz de su padre y comenzó a removerse nuevamente en la silla, por lo que Esme tuvo que cogerlo y bajarlo de esta antes que callera. Por lo menos ya había comido algo de la fruta y los malvaviscos que le había puesto en su platito y ahora solo tendría que esperar hasta la hora de darle su cena.

El niño, en cuanto sintió que sus pies tocaban el suelo, salió corriendo a donde su padre que ya abrazaba a su hermano mayor. Carlisle se acuclilló en el suelo y cogió a su bebé sin soltar a Jasper en ningún momento, ellos eran sus hombrecitos y los amaba.

Esme sonreía al ver a su esposo con los niños en sus brazos y como reían alegremente. Se notaba cada vez más que eran padre e hijos, los tres rubios y de ojos claros. Lamentablemente a su pequeño su cabello se le estaba comenzando a oscurecer poco a poco y cobrizos mechones estaban comenzando a aparecer en su cabeza.

Tanto los padres como los niños se dedicaron a jugar toda la tarde después de que Carlisle se duchara y comiera algo liviano. Momentos como estos se daban cada tarde cuando Carlisle llegaba del trabajo y el los disfrutaba totalmente, añorando que nunca acabaran.

Para la hora de la cena Esme acercó la silla del pequeño hacia la mesa y así podía darle de comer a él mientras que ella también disfrutaba de su cena, pero como cada tarde él le arrebató la cuchara y comenzó a ensuciarse entero y que conllevaría una lluvia de llantos cuando lo fueran a bañar antes de acostarlo. Las comidas de Edward eran distintas a las de ellos, por lo que no era extraño encontrar muchos platos preparados en el congelador de los Cullen.

Para eso de las nueve de la noche los niños ya estaban dormidos completamente, descansando después de un día lleno de juegos y risas. Esme los había duchado mientras Carlisle ordenaba y luego les leyó un cuento a cada uno hasta que cerraron sus ojitos. Los acomodó y cubrió bien y se fue al cuarto que compartía con su esposo.

— Al fin— soltó el aire acostándose sobre el pecho de su marido

— Te agotan— afirmó él, pero ella negó

— Jasper no me causa problemas, pero definitivamente había perdido el training para criar a un bebé que ya aprendió a caminar y que pasa por el proceso de "independencia" — le aclaró

— Pobre de mi amada esposa— le dijo besándola en los labios— ¿Supiste algo de Rose? — le preguntó y ella asintió

— Fue al "Central Park" con mi madre a jugar por la tarde e irían a comer a algún restaurante juntas por la noche— le contó y él sonrió al imaginarse a su pequeña princesa recorriendo todos los lugares a los que la llevaba su abuela. Ambas amantes del glamour y la ropa— Mi amor, estaba pensando en algo

— ¿En qué cosa, mi vida? — le preguntó Carlisle volviendo a besarla

— En que a Edward aun no lo bautizamos y ya va a cumplir dos años— le contestó y su esposo dejó de besarla

— Es verdad— dijo con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué haremos?

— Pensaba en bautizarlo dentro de poco, pero no sé cuándo— admitió la pobre madre, angustiada al no poder decidir una fecha

— ¿Y si lo dejamos para después de su cumpleaños? — propuso Carlisle— Ahora se vienen todas las fiestas, los chicos luego deben seguir con sus clases y yo tengo varias consultas y seminarios en el extranjero en este tiempo, luego se viene su cumpleaños y el de los mellizos… Creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo para luego de esa fecha

— Si, tienes razón. Además así me da tiempo para organizarlo todo con calma y realizar todos los trámites— le sonrió su esposa

— Bien, entonces lo haremos después del cumpleaños de los mellizos— la besó nuevamente, fundiéndose en uno— ¿Y quiénes serán los padrinos? Tus padres ya son los de Jasper y Eleazar y Carmen los de Rose

— Yo pensaba en que fueran tus padres y Charlie con Reneé— respondió Esme

— Si, así nadie se siente por la decisión que tomemos— le sonrió su esposo, dejando escapar un bostezo

— Mejor descansemos que se nos viene mucho por delante— Esme se acomodó sobre el pecho de su esposo y, en esa posición, se quedó dormida

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_**

_**N/A: **_

_**Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar.**_

_**Un beso, para todo los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews haciéndome saber su opinión… Hasta la próxima.**_


	8. Capítulo 7

**- Titulo:** De alegrías y errores

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

- Disclaimer: Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Notas:**

* Hola a nuestras lectoras. Como podrán ver esta historia no es parecida a ninguna que hayamos subido antes y es que no hemos hecho nada en conjunto. Esta idea es mía (Miku_Cullen) y surgió día completamente de la nada. Espero que les llegue a gustar y que me hagan saber qué es lo que les parece para seguir subiéndola o simplemente dejarla en mi computadora para mi entretención.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Los reviews se responderán a través de PM

2.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_**

Dos años y tres meses habían pasado desde el nacimiento del pequeño Edward y la vida de los Cullen había cambiado por completo desde ese momento.

Si bien la vida criando a mellizos era complicada, sobre todo cuando lloraban o exigían atención al mismo tiempo, criar a un pequeño torbellino al que debían tratar de controlar para que no se complicara por su enfermedad era mucho más trabajo. Edward les hacía vivir como si criaran a tres bebés al mismo tiempo.

Su pequeño era un niño inquieto y muy energético, mucho más que sus hermanos y amigos, lo que a veces le provocaba que se agitara y se complicara cuando iba a dormir en las noches. A pesar de eso el seguía creciendo feliz y tranquilo.

Los gemelos seguían tan pendientes de su hermano como en un principio, pero también se notaba que ellos trataban de buscar su independencia y hacer cosas más adecuadas para su edad que ya era de siete años.

Hoy, por fin, bautizarían al pequeño Edward. Después de esperar por meses a que llegara la ansiada fecha, está ya estaba aquí y su niño estaría bendecido.

— No guta— reclamaba el niño tratando de quitarse el corbatín que tenía en su cuello

— Pequeño, no hagas eso. Te ves guapo así— le dijo su madre quitando sus manos del adorno que le habían colocado

— No, no quero— reclamaba él ya molesto e incómodo

— Pero que guapo se ve mi ahijado— halagó Reneé al niño a la vez que entraba en su cuarto adornado con autos y una gran pista alrededor de la cama del niño

— No, no me guta— volvió a reclamar, enfurruñado y saliendo del lugar— ¡Papá!

— ¡Carlisle, no se te ocurra! — gritó Esme consiente de las intenciones de su hijo y sabiendo que su esposo caería en las trampas del pequeño

— Él sabe con quién consigue las cosas— se burló Reneé

— Si, Carlisle lo tiene mal acostumbrado— bufó Esme— ¿Cómo está la madrina? ¿Nerviosa?

— Si, mucho. Y tu suegra no está mucho mejor— se burló ella saliendo con su amiga hacia la sala donde todos los esperaban, ansiosos de que llegara la hora para irse a la ceremonia

Edward ya estaba en los brazos de su padre y aún seguía con su corbatín dorado en el cuello. Sus dos padrinos trataban de distraerlo para que no le prestara atención a ese elemento.

Al llegar la hora todos salieron en los autos para dirigirse hacia la iglesia donde se realizaría la ceremonia. El padre ya los estaba esperando cuando llegaron y comenzó la ceremonia de inmediato.

A esta habían asistido compañeros de Esme y Carlisle de sus respectivos trabajos, algunos familiares de ellos y amigos de la familia.

Edward había estado inquieto durante la ceremonia y cuando lo recostaron para verter el agua sobre su cabeza, él se quejó. Lo más gracioso ocurrió cuando el padre dejó caer el agua y él le reclamó muy molesto, bajándose luego y yéndose a sentar enojadísimo y enfurruñado.

Cuando todo acabó su padrino y abuelo lo tomó en sus brazos para irse a la casa, no sin antes tomarse fotos con él y el resto de los invitados, padrinos y amigos. Se retiraron todos a la mansión de los Cullen donde ya estaba todo arreglado y los banqueteros se encargaban de atender a todos los invitados.

— Vamos a cambiarte la ropa, cariño— le dijo Esme a su hijo pero él seguía enojado

Había cosas que a Edward no le gustaba a su corta edad y una de ellas era que se metieran con su cabello, ni siquiera a sus padres los dejaba.

— Ya no quero— dijo el caminando a donde estaba su hermano y dejando tirado el corbatín que ya había logrado sacarse después de mucho pelear

— Salió obstinado mi ahijado— comentó la suegra de Esme, sonriendo por el comportamiento del niño

— A veces me sobrepasa— dijo Esme y la mujer la abrazó para calmarla

Los camareros siguieron atendiendo a los invitados, el animador alegraba el ambiente y el bar servía jugos y bebidas poco alcohólicas para los invitados. Los sirvientes comenzaron a ofrecer espumante a todos y cuando cada uno tuvo una copa en sus manos y los niños jugo, Carlisle y Esme hicieron un pequeño brindis para agradecerles a los invitados por haber venido. Los padrinos del niño también dijeron unas palabras y más tarde todos se sentaron a la mesa para comer.

Esme llamó a sus tres hijos y la primera que llegó fue Rosalie con su hermoso cabello rubio al viento, luego llegó Jasper junto a Edward, cogidos de la mano. Esme tomó a su hijo menor y lo sentó en una silla con un alzador para que quedara a la altura de la mesa y Carlisle sentó a los mellizos. Les sirvieron a todos la comida y comenzaron a comerla entre conversaciones y risas.

Esme le había cortado la carne a su hijo menor y a Rose y Carlisle a Jasper, a quien habían notado que miraba constantemente a su hermano menor. A pesar de eso no le prestaron mayor atención al hecho y siguieron comiendo.

— Edward, pequeño, come un poco más— le decía su madre al niño que apenas había probado bocado

—No, no quero— repetía el pequeño una y otra vez ante las insistencias de su madre

— Edward, tienes que comer— le dijo su padre firmemente, pero él no le hacía caso

— ¿No estarás enfermo? — comentó su madre tocándole la frente, pero no había signos de aumento en su temperatura— No tienes fiebre

— A lo mejor solo no quiere comer— comentó el abuelo del pequeño mirándolo con atención— Y creo que fue mi culpa por darle cosas que no debía comer antes de almorzar

Carlisle miró a su padre mientras movía la cabeza de forma reprobatoria. Él sabía que su padre adoraba a su nieto y que lo consentía, al igual que él lo hacía, pero había cosas que ni él se atrevía a romper y una de esas eran los horarios de comida de Edward ya que en las horas importantes le daban las enzimas para que su organismo pudiese procesar los alimentos con facilidad.

— Bueno, al menos se alcanzó a comer la parte que tenía las medicinas— comentó Esme después de bajar a su niño de la silla para que fuera a jugar un rato con la pequeña Bella, su mejor amiga e hija de sus padrinos.

— ¿Mami, puedo ir a jugar con mi hermanito? — preguntó Jasper a su mamá y ella, después de ver su plato vacío, le dio la autorización que el pedía.

El pequeño se bajó de su silla y salió a jugar con los demás niños que había en el lugar, hijos de todos los invitados a la ceremonia.

Durante toda la tarde el pequeño Edward se mantuvo apegado a su hermano y no se le separaba por nada del mundo. Por otra parte Jasper parecía muy atento a su hermanito y lo miraba constantemente, de hecho ni siquiera le despegaba la vista de encima.

Cuando la fiesta ya estaba terminando y todos los presentes se empezaban a retirar de la casa de los Cullen, el pequeño Edward ya no daba más con el cansancio que sentía y respiraba forzosamente. Comenzó a toser más que lo de costumbre y eso llamó la atención de sus padres.

— ¿Qué pasa, pequeño? — le preguntó Carlisle intentando abrazarlo, pero él le rehuía

— ¡No! ¡Sale! — le decía enojado, pero más que enojado estaba incómodo

— ¿Edward, que ocurre? — le volvió a preguntar y el pequeño solo pudo responderle tosiendo como lo llevaba haciendo desde hace un buen rato.

Su padre, preocupado por el estado de su hijo, no lo pensó más y lo cogió en sus brazos a pesar de los reclamos del pequeño y que este lo empujara para que lo soltara. Esme, quien también estaba preocupada por la reacción de su hijo hacia su esposo, siguió despidiendo a los invitados hasta que ya todos se habían ido, todos menos los más cercanos a la familia.

Reneé y Christina, la madre de Carlisle, se acercaron para saber qué era lo que ocurría con su ahijado y ver si es que podían ayudar en algo, pero el pequeño no quería nada de nadie, no importaba el cariño que les tuviera.

— Edward, hijo ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — insistía Carlisle tocándole la frente a su hijo

Los pequeños hijos de la pareja y de sus amigos miraban con atención la imagen, sin saber qué hacer. Sabían que Edward era un pequeño consentido y que a veces se podía comportar de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo ahora, pero nunca lo habían visto tan apático con los demás.

Esme, al acabar con todos, se acercó a saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con su niñito, con su bebé.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó

— Esta irritable y yo lo noto más caliente— comentó su esposo y ella se acercó para colocar la palma de su mano sobre la frente, mejillas y cuello de su hijo, notando que lo que decía su esposo era verdad. La temperatura de su niño si estaba más elevada que de costumbre.

— Si, es verdad— afirmó ella

— ¿Esta muy caliente? — preguntó Eleazar, pediatra de Edward, igual de preocupado que sus padres

— Más o menos— respondió Carlisle, quien aún sostenía a un inquieto Edward entre sus brazos

— Tal vez deberían tomarle la temperatura— dijo la madre de Esme y ambos padres asintieron, comenzando a subir las escaleras con su pequeño y Eleazar cerca de ellos para asegurarse que todo estaba bien con su pequeño paciente.

Mientras tanto los demás se quedaron en la planta baja, esperando que todo estuviera bien con el pequeño Edward.

Los gemelos se quedaron mirando atentamente la escalera por la que habían subido sus padres, preocupados por el estado de su hermanito. Ellos eran conscientes que cualquier cosa que le pasara a su hermano no debía ser para nada buena ya que él no solía quejarse o sino sus padres estaban sobre él y como odiaba todo lo relacionado con médicos él prefería no decir nada. A pesar que solo era un pequeño de dos años y un poco más era muy inteligente y astuto en cuanto a esos temas.

La abuela materna de los pequeños y Carmen se dieron cuenta de esta situación y se llevaron a los dos niños hacia la sala donde se habían ido todos a esperar a que les dijeran como estaba Edward. Ellos al principio no querías, pero luego comenzaron a caminar en completo silencio.

Desde la planta baja se podía escuchar a Edward quejándose y llorando fuertemente ante el procedimiento que sus padres estaban realizando en la planta alta. El odiaba todo eso desde pequeño. Como cualquier bebé él se quejaba cuando sus padre tenían que darle medicinas, nebulizarlo o hacer algo tan simple como medir su temperatura, lo que hacía que sus padres también se sintieran mal al verlo sufrir de esa manera. Lamentablemente, por su condición, esto se repetía todos los días sin que pudieran evitarlo.

Los niños escuchaban lo que pasaba y parecían realmente asustados. Bella se fue hasta donde su padre y se subió sobre sus piernas para recostarse en su pecho, Alice se fue donde su madre, Emmett estaba sentado al lado de su mamá y los gemelos se sentaron con sus abuelos para apoyarse al igual que lo había hecho la pequeña de los Swan.

Cerca de cinco minutos más tarde bajaron los tres adultos con el niño en sus brazos, que aún seguía irritado y reacio a las muestras de cariño de sus padres. Todos se quedaron atentos a que alguno dijera algo, que les informaran de los resultados.

— Tiene fiebre— dijo Esme con pesar

— ¿Cuánto? — preguntó Elizabeth

— Treinta y ocho coma cinco grados— le contestó Carlisle— Vamos a llevarlo al hospital para asegurarnos que no hay problemas con su enfermedad

Todos los adultos asintieron y comenzaron a tomar sus abrigos y demás cosas. Esme, mientras tanto arreglaba un bolso con las cosas que podían llegar a necesitar como las fichas médicas de Edward, su seguro de salud, los informes de los medicamentos que consumía y las dosis, muchos juguetes para entretenerlo y otras cosas varias.

Los padres de Carlisle y Esme se quedarían en la casa para asegurarse que la banquetería, decoración y otras cosas eran retiradas y pagar por lo servicios contratados, además de cuidar a los gemelos en lo que tardaban sus padres.

Para el pesar de todos ni Eleazar ni Carmen trabajaban ese día y mucho menos en urgencias, por lo que no podría hacerse cargo del hijo de sus amigos, pero si sabían que los mejores médicos y enfermeras trabajaban ese día y que harían todo lo necesario para ayudarle al pequeño como los profesionales responsables que era.

Charlie y Reneé se despidieron de todos y prometieron llamar para saber cómo estaban las cosas. Si bien ellos eran unos de los padrinos del niño, no querían incomodar y sabían que si los acompañaban solo molestarían así que habían decidido dejar que los padres se hicieran cargo de todo, pero sin dejar de estar atentos a lo que ocurriera con Edward.

Los amigos de la familia se fueron antes de que ambos padres salieran de la casa para poder irse a las de ellos y descansar. Por otra parte Carlisle y Esme se despidieron de sus dos hijos mayores y de sus padres para poder salir de la casa hacia el garaje y sentar a su niño en su silla, haciendo que él se colocara inquieto nuevamente.

El viaje, que normalmente tomaba una media hora, Carlisle la hizo en solo veinte minutos y preocupado a más no poder ya que los quejidos de su hijo habían quedado a un lado y ahora solo estaba quieto y en silencio en su silla.

Al llegar al recinto los dos padres se bajaron casi corriendo y sacaron a su niño de su silla para envolverlo en una manta y comenzar a caminar hacia el área de urgencias pediátricas del hospital. Traspasaron las puertas eléctricas y se acercaron a la recepción para ingresarlo.

La recepcionista reconoció de inmediato al doctor Cullen y sintió que su corazón se encogía al ver al pequeño en la forma en que estaba. Todos, o al menos la gran mayoría en el hospital, conocían al pequeño Edward y sabían que era un niño inquieto y juguetón por lo que era extraño verlo en ese estado.

La chica, al terminar con todo el papeleo, les indicó que se sentaran a esperar y que pronto los llamarían para atenderlos. Los padres le hicieron caso y se sentaron en las sillas plásticas que habían en el lugar, preocupados y atentos en su hijo que ahora estaba en los brazos de su madre, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y chupando su chupete casi sin ganas.

El chupete a lo mejor no era lo mejor para un pequeño de la edad de Edward y sus padres lo sabían, eran conscientes del daño que le podía provocar, pero en esos momentos lo que menos querían era incomodar a su pequeño y hacerlo sufrir más aún. Ya habría otro momento para quitarle ese mal hábito.

La sala estaba llena de padres con sus pequeños, algunos adultos que esperaban a ser atendidos en la otra área y algunos con heridas que necesitaban ser atendidos, pero nada de eso parecía importarles en estos momentos a los dos padres que permanecían mirando a su pequeño.

— Edward Cullen— llamó la enfermera al pequeño después de haber salido muchas veces a buscar a otros niños

_**Continuará…**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_**

_**N/A: **_

_**Los agradecimientos van a las autoras Sandryttaa y Jnnfrmrz por sus consejos y ayudarme en esta locura que les acabo de dejar.**_

_**Un beso, para todo los que leen y doblemente para los que dejan reviews haciéndome saber su opinión… Hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
